Bermuda Triangle
The Bermuda Triangle, written as Bermuda △ in Japanese version and Korean version (バミューダトライアングル Bamyūda Toraianguru), are a clan from the nation of Magallanica that consists of mermaid pop idols. They center around returning their own rear-guards to their hand, either to trigger effects or reuse on-call effects; this also allows them to shift their rear-guards around without having to retire any rear-guards. Bermuda Triangle was also the first clan given an extra booster set that was completely centered around them, and are unique in that nearly all of their cards were released in extra boosters. Emi Sendou and Mai Tobita use this clan in the anime. Sets containing Bermuda Triangle cards Booster Sets: *Booster Set 2: Onslaught of Dragon Souls (4 cards) Extra Boosters: *Extra Booster 2: Banquet of Divas (35 cards) *Extra Booster 6: Dazzling Divas (35 cards) *Extra Booster 10: Divas Duet (35 black & white cards) Clan Boosters: *G Clan Booster 1: Academy of Divas (40 cards) Fighter's collection *Fighter's Collection 2013 (2 cards) *Fighter's Collection 2014 (1 black & white card + 1 card) *Fighter's Collection 2015 (2 cards) Races Shared Races *Mermaid Archetypes/Sub-clans *Duo *PR♥ISM *Pacifica List of Bermuda Triangle cards Grade 0 *Angelic Star, Coral (Mermaid) *Bermuda Triangle Cadet, Caravel (Mermaid) *Bermuda Triangle Cadet, Riviere (Mermaid) *Bermuda Triangle Cadet, Shizuku (Mermaid) *Bermuda Triangle Cadet, Weddell (Mermaid) *Comical Rainie (Critical) (Mermaid) *Cooking Caspi (Draw) (Mermaid) *Costume Change, Alk (Mermaid) *Dolphin Friend, Plage (Mermaid) *Drive Quartet, Bubblin (Draw) (Mermaid) *Drive Quartet, Flows (Heal) (Mermaid) *Drive Quartet, Ressac (Stand) (Mermaid) *Drive Quartet, Shuplu (Critical) (Mermaid) *Duo Grampus Turn, Shannon (Critical) (Mermaid) *Duo Lamplight Melody, Tigris (Draw) (Mermaid) *Duo Lovers Singer, Darling (Mermaid) *Duo Morning Charm, Liffey (Draw) (Mermaid) *Duo Night Wing, Tangariro (Stand) (Mermaid) *Duo Pride Crown, Madeira (Critical) (Mermaid) *Duo Soulful Melody, Selenga (Stand) (Mermaid) *Duo Treasure Hunter, Suwannee (Mermaid) *Duo Tropical Healer, Medjerda (Heal) (Mermaid) *Gunslinger Star, Florida (Critical) (Mermaid) *Heartful Ale, Fundy (Draw) (Mermaid) *Mystery Smile, Aral (Stand) (Mermaid) *PR♥ISM-Duo, Tisza (Mermaid) *PR♥ISM-Miracle, Adria (Draw) (Mermaid) *PR♥ISM-Miracle, Canary (Critical) (Mermaid) *PR♥ISM-Miracle, Irish (Stand) (Mermaid) *PR♥ISM-Miracle, Timor (Heal) (Mermaid) *PR♥ISM-Smile, Coro (Mermaid) *Sleeping Beauty, Mousse (Stand) (Mermaid) Grade 1 *Apprentice Idol, Karen (Mermaid) *Blazer Idols (Mermaid) *Duo Afternoon Tea, Parana (Mermaid) *Duo Beast Ear, Lu Lu (Mermaid) *Duo Clear Parasol, Kura (Mermaid) *Duo Dream Idol, Main (Mermaid) *Duo Happy Diary, Sheryl (Mermaid) *Duo Petit Etoile, Peace (Mermaid) *Duo Pretty Horn, Ural (Mermaid) *Duo Promise Day, Colima (Mermaid) *Duo Shiny Tone, Cikola (Mermaid) *Fresh Star, Coral (Mermaid) *Library Madonna, Rion (Mermaid) *Magical Yell, Nina (Mermaid) *Mascot Lady, Oria (Mermaid) *Mermaid Idol, Elly (Mermaid) *Mermaid Idol, Felucca (Mermaid) *Mermaid Idol, Riviere (Mermaid) *Mermaid Idol, Sedna (Mermaid) *Mirage Sign, Ulmia (Mermaid) *Mirror Diva, Biscayne (Mermaid) *Navy Dolphin, Amur (Mermaid) *Pearl Sisters, Perle (Mermaid) *Prism on the Water, Myrtoa (Mermaid) *PR♥ISM-Duo, Aria (Mermaid) *PR♥ISM-Duo, Yarmouk (Mermaid) *PR♥ISM-Image, Clear (Mermaid) *PR♥ISM-Promise, Leyte (Mermaid) *PR♥ISM-Romance, Mercure (Mermaid) *Sweets Harmony, Mona (Mermaid) *Turquoise Blue, Tyrrhenia (Mermaid) Grade 2 *Diva of Clear Waters, Izumi (Mermaid) *Dream Team, Dios (Mermaid) *Duo, Fall in Heart Quincy (Mermaid) *Duo Dragon Palace Dianthus, Minamo (Mermaid) *Duo Dream Idol, Sana (Mermaid) *Duo Blue Marine Chateau, Thames (Mermaid) *Duo Kelpie Jockey, Syr Darya (Mermaid) *Duo Magical Mic, Shalwien (Mermaid) *Duo Mini Heart, Rhone (Mermaid) *Duo Toy Box, Menam (Mermaid) *Duo White Crystal, Ricca (Mermaid) *Eternal Memory, Laurence (Mermaid) *Girls' Rock, Rio (Mermaid) *Intelli-beauty, Loire (Mermaid) *Intelli-idol, Melville (Mermaid) *Mermaid Idol, Flute (Mermaid) *Pearl Sisters, Perla (Mermaid) *PR♥ISM-Duo, Avon (Mermaid) *PR♥ISM-Duo, Slaney (Mermaid) *PR♥ISM-Image, Rosa (Mermaid) *PR♥ISM-Promise, Celtic (Mermaid) *PR♥ISM-Romance, Lumiere (Mermaid) *PR♥ISM-Smile, Ligurian (Mermaid) *PR♥ISM-Smile, Scotia (Mermaid) *Pretty Celeb, Charlotte (Mermaid) *Shiny Star, Coral (Mermaid) *Snow White of the Corals, Claire (Mermaid) *Strolling Weather, Emilia (Mermaid) *Super Idol, Riviere (Mermaid) *Top Idol, Aqua (Mermaid) Grade 3 *Aurora Star, Coral (Mermaid) *Bermuda Princess, Lena (Mermaid) *Costume Idol, Alk (Mermaid) *Dancing Fan Princess, Minato (Mermaid) *Dream Team, Madre (Mermaid) *Duo, Falling Heart Victoria (Mermaid) *Duo Delicious Girl, Ciao (Mermaid) *Duo Flower Girl, Lily (Mermaid) *Duo Lady Canotier, Salinas (Mermaid) *Duo Stage Storm, Iori (Mermaid) *Duo Sweet Rhythm, Vilaine (Mermaid) *Duo Temptation, Reit (Mermaid) *Duo True Sister, Meer (Mermaid) *Eternal Idol, Pacifica (Mermaid) *Planet Idol, Pacifica (Mermaid) *PR♥ISM-Image, Vert (Mermaid) *PR♥ISM-Promise, Labrador (Mermaid) *PR♥ISM-Romance, Etoile (Mermaid) *Rainbow Light, Carine (Mermaid) *Rising Star, Trois (Mermaid) *Shangri-La Star, Coral (Mermaid) *Shining Singer, Ionia (Mermaid) *Super Idol, Ceram (Mermaid) *Top Idol, Flores (Mermaid) *Top Idol, Pacifica (Mermaid) *Top Idol, Riviere (Mermaid) *Velvet Voice, Raindear (Mermaid) Grade 4 *Legend of the Glass Slipper, Amoris (Mermaid) *Legendary PR♥ISM-Duo, Nectaria (Mermaid) Trivia *In the Jounetsu-ism ending of the anime, the deck the viewer uses when shuffling decks with Aichi is a Bermuda Triangle deck. The deck shows Mermaid Idol, Flute, Top Idol, Aqua, Top Idol, Riviere, and finally Top Idol, Pacifica. *This clan is named after the Bermuda Triangle, a region of the ocean infamous for its ship and aircraft disappearances. This may also be the inspiration for Bermuda Triangle's mechanics, as Bermuda Triangle frequently returns its units return to the hand, which can be characterized as "disappearing". *This is one of the two clans, the other being Megacolony, to consist of only one race (in this case, Mermaid). *Most Bermuda Triangle units are named after bodies of water, or terms referring to bodies of water. For example, Top Idol, Pacifica is named after the Pacific Ocean, and Duo True Sister, Meer is named after the Dutch word for lake, meer. *The Drive Quartets are named as such because they are consist of four (hence the Quartet) triggers (hence the Drive). Category:Bermuda Triangle